


Get This Feeling

by BeatriceEagle



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceEagle/pseuds/BeatriceEagle
Summary: 22 years of queer representation in western children's TV.A multifandom vid to "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada.
Comments: 26
Kudos: 40





	Get This Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> With enormous thanks to thirdblindmouse and bessyboo for help with finding and sorting through sources!
> 
> Premiered at Fanworks Con 2020.

**Author's Note:**

> Video from:
> 
> Adventure Time  
> Andi Mack  
> Arthur  
> The Baby-Sitters Club  
> Braceface  
> Clarence  
> Clifford the Big Red Dog  
> Craig of the Creek  
> Danger Force  
> Doc McStuffins  
> Gargoyles  
> Good Luck Charlie  
> Hey Arnold!  
> Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (this is where the vomiting rainbow comes from, you're welcome)  
> The Legend of Korra  
> The Loud House  
> Middle School Moguls  
> My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic  
> OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes  
> The Owl House  
> Postcards from Buster  
> Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling  
> She-Ra and the Princesses of Power  
> Static Shock  
> Steven Universe  
> Superman: The Animated Series  
> Voltron: Legendary Defender  
> Young Justice


End file.
